


Spring Day

by FujiRyouHaruPika



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Cliche, Credits to the artists, Death, Drama, Fanart at the end of each chapter, First fiction, Gen, Hurt, I don't know, I'm still debating, M/M, More Hurt, Not Beta Read, Or not, Sadly, Spring, they're not mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiRyouHaruPika/pseuds/FujiRyouHaruPika
Summary: It's winter. I am running out of time. I want to see all of you, but is it really okay? After what I did to him? They said after the rain, there will always be a rainbow. Is it really true? Because when I look up, all I see is dullness. That spring day, that moment when we were complete, when I was still standing by your side. It will forever be etched in my heart.HIATUS for now. Imma try to edit this. (2/10/21)(Tags and warnings might change if I continue)
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 0

**CHAPTER 0**

_“Oi oi oi! Hurry Fujiko-chan! They are already there!”, a certain red-haired man called as both of them ran._

_Fuji just smiled as he watched the back of his best friend, until they arrive at the place where it all started._

_They opened the court doors and went inside._

_“Kita kita! The two senpais who are late”, Momoshiro commented and laughed._

_“Momo-senpai commented like he isn’t late also”, Echizen responded and drank his oh-so-favorite ponta drink._

_“Kuno yaroouu”, Momoshiro mused and head locked the echinen._

_The others just laughed, other than Tezuka, their buchuo and pres. of their SC, and Kaidoh who only went ‘fushuuu’._

_“We’re late because Fuji had so many fangirls who wants to take picture with him-nyaaa”, Eiji informed, looking a bit tired from escaping them._

_“Oohh. Now that would be 100% true. I thought you are going to blame Fuji again”, Inui said._

_“Oi Inuuiii! What does that mean?”, Eiji asked a little bit pissed as he put his arms around the shoulders of his long time partner and a little bit taller, Oishi. Fukubuchuo of their famous tennis club and SC._

_“I remember before, both of you were late once during morning practice because you just had to stop by that animal shop and watch when your favorite turtle delivers her baby, but you blamed Fuji and reasoned out that he forgot his assignments”, Kawamura said, recalling that memory._

_“Ah soso! I remember it!”, Momo mused._

_“Kikumaru senpai’s reason is unbelievable since I don’t think Fuji senpai forgets to do his homeworks”, Echizen inserted._

_“Oi ochibi! It’s not like you haven’t done it also! I remember that time you were late saying you saved a pregnant woman”, Eiji shot back that made Echizen choke on his drink._

_“Chhee. I don’t remember it”_

_All of them laughed at the conversation about being late, recalling memories they know will never happen again._

_“Omidato Tezuka”, Fuji smiled and said as he stand at his usual spot beside Tezuka’s right. Both of them watched as their teammates exchange embarrassing memories._

_“Ah. Same goes to you too, Fuji”, Tezuka replied._

_Fuji just smiled while looking at their buchuo._

_“So. I tell you have escaped your fans since you are already here?”, Fuji asked._

_“Ah”_

_“Sasuga Tezuka. You have many so I thought for once, I will be able to see you late”, Fuji smiled._

_“...”_

_“Nanda?”, Tezuka asked catching Fuji staring at him._

_“Ah. Ya. Nandemonai”, Fuji said embarrassingly and looked away._

_Tezuka fished something out of his pockets and handed it to Fuji._

_“What is it, Tezuka?”, Fuji asked and laid out his left hand._

_“My second button”, Tezuka answered and put the buttons down._

_“S-second button??”, Fuji said shockingly. Blushing wildly._

_“Ah”_

_“D-demo, there are two?”_

_“It’s my second button in middle school”_

_“Eh? You haven’t given it to someone?”, Fuji asked, gripping his right hand tightly inside his pocket._

_“No”_

_“T-then why did you give this to me?”_

_“...”_

_Fuji sighed, already noting about the quirks their buchuo have._

_“I just wanted to give it to you, or let you receive it”_

_Fuji immediately looked at Tezuka. Eyes wide of the statement._

_“Then I will g-give mine too”, Fuji said eagerly and pulled his right hand out of his pocket._

_He also handed Tezuka his 2 second buttons and smiled. Under that spring day, the two of them exchanged the second button they had during middle and high school_

_“So da, Fuji senpai. Did you really cancel your pro contract?”, Kaidoh asked, which made the others stop from recalling memories and look at Fuji, who surprisingly looked red considering the exchange he had with their buchuo._

_“C-come again, Kaidoh?”_

_“The pro contract. Why did you cancel it senpai?”, Kaidoh asked again._

_“Ah that. Well, I thought pursuing other career would be thrilling”, Fuji replied._

_“Ehhhh?? Don’t you want to become pro Fuji senpai? You said you wanted to become one”, Momoshiro commented, shock to know what their tensai player decided._

_“Fuji senpai, you already signed that contract right? You can play alongside buchuo since the agency who scouted him scouted you also, so why cancel it?”, Echizen asked, wanting to know the reason too._

_“A-ah. Yeah. That. W-well.. Maybe I wanted a change of-- change of phase??”, Fuji answered, trying to conceal the truth behind it._

_“Demo—”_

_“Ma ma. Fuji decided it, and it’s not like we haven’t received pro contracts too but rejected it”, Inui said._

_“He’s right. We can also try other things”, Kawamura added._

_“Yeaahh”_

_“Ah we almost forgot!”, Momoshiro exclaimed then pulled Kaidoh and Echizen beside him._

_“Senpai tachi, please turn around”, Momoshiro said._

_“Huh-nya? What’s this all about?”, Eiji asked._

_“It’s a secret Kikumaru senpai”, Echizen answered._

_“Hurry hurry”_

_The seniors turned around, following what their kouhai’s wanted._

_“Echizen hurry, grab it. Mamushi, you have it ready?”, Momoshiro whispered._

_“Fusshhuu. Atarimaida”, Kaidoh answered._

_“Okay ready”, Momoshiro said._

_“Senpai tachi, turned around”_

_“*pop* *pop* OMIDATO GUZAIMASU ON YOUR HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION, SENPAI TACHI!!”, the three shouted._

_“Ohhhh!! I never thought about you guys preparing this!”, Kawamura said._

_“Me too senpai! Mamushi here is the one that suggested it”, Momoshiro answered, pointing at the shying man beside him._

_“Fusshhuu”_

_“Oh really? That’s nice”, Oishi smiled happily._

_“Saaa. Why don’t we take our last group picture together with the banner and the pops? It’s also beautiful since its spring. The cherry blossoms are pretty falling”, Fuji said and raised his camera._

_“Fujjiii, you said it like it is really our last time together”, Eiji said, tears starting to form in his eyes._

_Fuji just smiled at his best friend and hugged him. Then the ‘graduation cry’ started._

_“Maaa. We can still see each other, maybe when Kaidoh and Momo graduates, then Echizen’s”, Kawamura suggested wiping his own tears._

_“Hmmm. That might be nice. I’ll take note of it”, Inui mused and wrote down on his notebook._

_“We need to go get Ryuzaki sensei-nya”, Eiji said._

_“Okay. But I know Ryuzaki sensei is still busy, so maybe after we take one”, Oishi suggested._

_“Okaaayyy”_

_“Now on position”, Tezuka said commandingly._

_“Hoohh. Tezuka buchuo still as authoritative as he is”, Momoshiro commented._

_“Momoshiro—”_

_“Kidding, Tezuka buchuo”, Momoshiro immediately said, afraid of running laps on that day._

_“Okay. I’m gonna set the timer to 8 seconds so you can position comfortably and to your liking. Okaayy start”, Fuji informed and ran towards the group._

_They immediately positioned their self in front of the camera._

_8_

_“Tezuka, you can smile a bit you know”, Fuji said._

_7_

_“No need to”_

_6_

_“I really wanted to see the smiles you made whenever we won nationals”_

_5_

_Tezuka looked at their tensai who was just smiling towards him._

_4_

_“It just makes me warm seeing it”, Fuji added._

_3_

_“Really?”_

_2_

_Fuji nodded and smiled to him again._

_1_

_This made Tezuka think and smile while staring at him too._

_Tititiit CLICK!_

_\--_

**TAKE NOTE: They are already graduating high school students here. They attended Seigaku High School, where the seniors’ former captain, Yamato, attended. Ryuzaki sensei is still their coach since I don’t know who is their HS coach, and I can’t imagine someone other than Ryuzaki sensei to be theirs. The part of them being in high school is just fictional. However, it is true that there is Seigaku High School and that Yamato is studying there.**   
_\--_

Here's a TezuFuji picture for everyone! It's my profile image! It's cute, but damn dude. This picture hurts! I miss them side by side together. Like, you can't almost see them not beside each other whether in tournaments and practices. ToT

https://www.deviantart.com/umihoshi/art/To-each-their-own-Road-566781448


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for thee kudos guys. I just wanted to post a story about this two because they are canon. My number once canon. Periodt.

**CHAPTER 1**

Fuji woke up and rose from the bed slowly.

“Hmm... That dream again”, Fuji whispered to himself as he recall the dream he had about their last moments together completely.

*knock knock* *door opens*

“Syusuke? Did you take your medicine already?”

“Ah nee-san. I am about to take it now”, Fuji replied.

Yumiko put all the things he brought and then went to Fuji to help.

“Are you feeling okay now?”, she asked her younger sibling.

“Hmm. I actually felt better because I dreamed about them again”, Fuji answered.

“Them? You mean Eiji-kun and the others?”

“Hmn”

“Syusuke, are you really going tonight?”, Yumiko asked again. Worried.

“Hai, nee-san”

“Did they respond to your message?”

“...”

“Syusuke?”

Fuji looked at Yumiko and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, nee-san. They’ll be there”, Fuji answered.

“ _So they didn’t reply? Syusuke...You just answered me a different answer”_ , Yumiko thought. Worried about their brother.

“Well then, I just stopped by. I’ll be back this evening. I’ll bring Yuuta”, Yumiko said.

“Hai nee-san. Arigatou”

“By the way Syusuke. Please don’t forget to press the call button if something happens. The nurse at the station will be here”, Yumiko informed. Afraid that Fuji might forget about it.

*nod*

“Well then, I’ll be going”

*door closes*

*silence*

Fuji watched around the silent hospital room where he is currently in. He then rested his head on the bedhead and watched outside the window, revealing a park.

He looked at his phone and scrolled through the inbox. There were only messages from his parents, and no messages from _them._

Fuji looked at his sent box.

*f _lashback_ *

_Fuji decided to gather his former teammates, so he texted them. Although his been constantly messaging them even after that happened, asking how they are and what they are doing, only Inui, Kawamura, Kaidoh replied, and it only happened once, twice._

_From: Fuji Syusuke_

_Message: Hi mina. How are you doing? Can we meet tomorrow? I want to see you guys and give something. Let’s talk about the things we miss doing together, ne? I’ll be waiting at 7pm on the spot where we went to see the sunset together way back in middle school._

_To: (insert members name)_

_*sent*_

_Fuji put down his phone after he sent the message and stared at the ceiling._

“ _I wonder if they’ll read it”, Fuji mused._

* _end of flashback_ *

*sigh*

‘ _I hope they will be there’_

_........._

“—suke.. Syusuke.. Syusukee..”

Fuji opened his eyes when he heard Yumiko calling his name.

“N-nee-san?”, Fuji asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“Moou. Why did you sleep in that position? You might hurt yourself”, Yumiko asked worriedly.

“Gomen. Maybe I fell asleep watching the park outside”, Fuji answered and shifted his position to a more comfortable one.

“What time is it?”, Fuji asked.

“It’s 5:38 pm”, Yumiko answered and put down her bag.

“Syusuke, why did you decide to go now?”, she asked.

“I... I just wanted to see them”, Fuji replied, reaching out to the cup of water Yumiko handed.

“You can invite them once you recover from the surgery”

“I miss them so much. I did something I’ll never forgive myself. I’ve hurt them. I hurt him. So I need to do this now”, Fuji said and clenched the cup of water.

“It doesn’t have to be no--”

“It must be now, nee-san”, Fuji said and looked at his sister. “If I don’t do this now, it might be too late”.

“Syusuke...”

“You know the probability of the operation, right? And not to mention, it will happen on the last week of February. My 24th birthday”, Fuji said. “It’s now December, so winter is starting. I need to do this now”.

“Okay... I already brought the food you wanted to make”, Yumiko stood up and went to get the bag of food.

“Yuuta, you can come here you know”, Fuji called, chuckling.

‘ _Geh?? He found out’_ , Yuuta thought and immediately wiped the tears o his eyes.

“A-aniki”, Yuuta said and walked towards his small aniki.

“Did you bring it?”, Fuji asked.

“Aah. Here”, Yuuta answered and handed him a box.

Fuji opened it and looked at the contents. He picked one and examined it. Two pictures were placed back-to-back with each other, and covered with clear resin. It is attached to a big metal circle using small chains.

“Arigatou Yuuta. I haven’t had the strength lately, so I made you attach the chains”, Fuji apologized.

“Ah ya. It’s okay”, the younger brother replied blushing.

Yumiko and Yuuta just looked at their middle sibling, who is looking at the keychains he made himself the past 2 months.

“You’ve really worked hard for it, Syusuke”, Yumiko said. Suppressing the lump that’s forming on her throat.

Fuji looked at her and smile.

“Ah. I thought I will be able to complete this in a month, but things just started to happen again”, Fuji looked at the keychains solemnly.

“Saa. I think I need to go now so I’ll arrive early”, Fuji added and stood up.

After he changed, he put the box in the bag where the foods are and put it on.

“Syusuke, you want me to drive you there?”, Yumiko asked.

“Arigatou nee-san”

“Yuuta?”

“Of course nee-san. You drive me here you know”, Yuuta answered.

“Hahahaha. Tashkani. Let’s go, we still need to inform the nurses”

.........

The drive was silent. Thankfully, Fuji is allowed to go out of the hospital as long as he is in good condition. He also hasn’t had hair loss.

Fuji fish out the box and opened it again. He picked a chain and looked at it. He looked at the first picture. It was their last picture as a whole, complete. It was that time they graduated in high school, the one he dreamed about. Fuji stared at it longingly.

Yumiko who is driving and Yuuta who is occupying the shotgun seat, glanced at Fuji through the rear view mirror from time to time.

They then saw Fuji turned the keychain around. The picture contains to people. It was him and the man who he fell in love with since second year in middle school, Tezuka.

‘ _Tezuka..’_

Fuji caressed the picture, trying very hard not to let a tear slide down. He then looked at the other keychains. Just like the one he is holding, it contains their group picture, and the other is with him and a member.

After, Yumiko stopped at a sign.

“We’re here” Yumiko informed.

“Ah. Arigatou nee-san. And Yuuta mo”, Fuji said and opened the car door.

“A-aniki!”, Yuuta shouted.

Fuji looked at him, surprised.

“B-be careful”, Yuuta said shyly.

‘ _This man. He always acts tough but still has shyness when it comes to me’_ , Fuji thought, proud that his little brother shows other characteristic whenever he is around.

“Ah. You guys too”, Fuji answered and started walking the beautifully lit path uphill.

Yuuta watched the back of his aniki until it disappeared.

“Nee-san let’s go”, Yuuta informed. When no reply or action came, he looked at Yumiko.

“Nee-san?”

Suddenly, Yuuta heard a sob coming from their oldest sibling.

“N-nee-san, what’s wrong?”

“I.. I-it’s just hard to see Syusuke like that”, she replied.

“Nee-san.... Don’t worry, aniki is very strong. He will overcome it. Of course we will be there for him too”, Yuuta said, trying to comfort Yumiko... and himself.

“Yuuta, I read the c-cards this morning”, Yumiko said and looked at their youngest. “It is not a good read”, she continued and sobbed.

Yuuta felt his body ran cold. It might only be a card reading, but Yumiko’s reading is so accurate, it scares them. He reached out to Yumiko and hugged her.

“D-don’t worry nee-san. It’s just cards. We can prove it is wrong. No, we _will_ prove it is wrong”, Yuuta said, suppressing the lump on his throat.

\-----

Here's another TezuFuji picture!

https://www.deviantart.com/emerald-rei/art/Fuji-and-Tezuka-26631289


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey mina! THANK YOU VERY MUCH for the kudos! I don't know when I'll be able to update a chapter because of soo many things to do, like online classes and etc., but rest assured it will not take 2 weeks for me to update a chapter, even 1 week. And maybe I'll update 2 chapters if possible. For now, I will upload this. 
> 
> Thank you ssoo so much. ^3^

**CHAPTER 2**

“Wahh. It still the same”, Fuji mused. Looking around at the spot where they first watched the sunset together.

He saw the shed where they took a group picture before. Aside from the added beautiful lights on the pathway, nothing has changed.

Fuji walked towards the shed and placed the bag on the table. He looked at his watched.

“6:45 pm. So I am 15 min. early”, Fuji said.

He looked around and saw some people are having picnic on the ground.

“Excuse me child, can you get off this shed for a wh--”, an old lady holding a broom said.

He immediately stood up and bowed to the old lady.

“ _She must be the care taker here”_ , Fuji thought.

“Oh! I-i’m very sorry ma’am. I didn’t know. I’ll leave imme—”

“Hahahaha. Child don’t worry. I’m not here to tell you to leave”

Fuji put his bag down and looked at the old lady.

“I’m just telling you it’s get off for a while because I haven’t cleaned this shed for 2 days and I’ll clean now”, the old lady said and laughed a little.

“Oh. Okay”

After a while, the old lady walk out of the shed.

“Okay child, I’m done. You can go back now”, the old lady informed while smiling to Fuji and left.

*sigh*

Fuji looked at his watch and saw that it’s already 6:55.

“Oh 5 mins. ‘till 7. I must prepare the food now”, he mused to himself and fish out each of the container of the food.

One by one, Fuji arranged them and opened, but put the lid atop so the breeze won’t cool them down easily. Then after he prepared, he took out the box which contain the keychains, but he didn’t put it on the table since he want it as a surprise.

After all the preparations are done, he checked his phone for a new message.

“...”

No new message. Fuji looked at the time and it’s only 8 mins. past 7, so he waited until 7:30 and decided to message them.

From: Fuji Syusuke

Message: Good evening mina! I’m already here. Are you guys already going? I’ve prepared lots of delicious food. If you’re busy, then it’s fine. For those who are not, you can reply to me. I’ll be very happy to see you guys again and eat with you:) I’ll be waiting :) :)

To: (insert members name)

After Fuji sent the message. The smile on his face gradually faded. He looked around and saw couple, friends, or family having a picnic.

Then he looked at the view in front of him.

‘ _The city light_ _s are so beauti_ _ful’_ , Fuji thought.

.........

“9 huh”

He looked around and saw that he is the only one left, aside from the old lady cleaning at the opposite direction.

‘ _I didn’t even notice the time’_

Slowly, Fuji covered back the dishes and arranged them back on his bag. He looked at the box of keychains on his lap before he put it inside and arranged them.

“I guess all of them are busy”, Fuji smiled, trying very hard to swallow the lump on his throat.

From: Fuji Syusuke

Message: Hey! I guess all of you are busy :) I’ll be going home now, so don’t go here if you are planning to because it’s already getting cold. We can see again tomorrow. I’ll be here at the same time still. Please take care of yourselves.

To: (Insert members name)

After he sent his message, Fuji looked at the view one last time and left the area.

.........

“I’ll be going now”, Fuji informed his family before he closed the door.

“Kaa-san, is it really okay? Aniki has been feeling the pain much more now”, Yuuta asked.

His been really worried about Fuji. Whenever they ask him how did the meeting with his former teammates and friends, Fuji would always say it was fun.

It’s already been 5 days, and he still asks to go out since he said he misses them so much and that it might be their last being together and complete.

“Yuuta, your aniki wants it. Let’s just let him be okay? We need to support him every way we can. If anything happens to him while outside, then we will stop him”, their father answered.

*sigh*, Yuuta knows that his parents are also worried, much worried and scared than him, for the fragile Fuji Syusuke’s condition. He just can’t take watching his aniki. He don’t know, but every time Fuji comes back, he always smiles, looking happy, but Yuuta can see sadness behind it.

.........

_From: Fuji Syusuke_

_Message: Mina, this day will be the last day I can go out :). I hope I can see you. I’ll be waiting at the same place, still at 7pm. Please reply. I really want to see you guys for the last time._

_To: (insert members name)_

Fuji closed his phone when he read his message but saw no reply. He clutched the bag close to him tightly and reminisced to the time when everything started going south for them.

\---

TezuFuji!

https://www.deviantart.com/fuzziefox/art/Tezuka-and-Fuji-56780596

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT UPDATE!! Sorry it's short. I have just been soo busy. But don't worry, I did my everything into making this chapter. So to compensate..  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I'll update 2 chapters next time! Wohooo!! Cheer for me XD XD  
> ...  
> ...  
> Ahem. Sorry for that ^_^'  
> If you can, please hit the kudos if you like this story, and please look forward to it :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! How are you guys doing?? School has been very difficult for me lately.. Uh no... Scratch that. It's been difficult from the start. I'm just not adjusting well to our online classes, even though it's been almost 6 months since it started T_T Hope you guys are doing well. Keep safe :) 
> 
> Here is my promised two chapters <3

**CHAPTER 3**

_*flashback*_

_2 years ago_

“ _Senpai! Congratulations on all of your college graduation!”, Momoshiro shouted as they celebrated in their usual celebration place, Kawamura’s restaurant._

“ _Yey yey yey!! Now I don’t have to read all those heavy books and whatnots! I am now a full fledged adult-nya!”,_ _the very hyper_ _Eiji exclaimed._

“ _Eiji, I think you forgot that you are becoming a vet doctor. So you are still going to read your books for reference and study”, Inui said,_ _killing the mood the red-haired man created for himself._

“ _Ehhhh??! Honto, Oishi??!”, Eiji asked, dumbfounded by Inui’s statement._

“ _Hmn. Inui is right, Eiji”, Oishi answered._

“ _Hunnyyaa!!”_

“ _Eiji, you entered that course not knowing about th_ _ose kind of_ _things?”, Kawamura asked._

“ _Well.. I love animals and I want to help them, but... *sigh*”_

“ _We don’t have a choice. We picked the medical field Eiji. Although I am on the human side, we_ _are still_ _the same when it comes to the name people will call us”, Oishi added._

“ _Yeahhh. I guess so. Taka-san? How about you?”, Eiji asked the man behind the counter_ _as he slumped between Fuji and Oishi._

“ _Me? Well it’s been going pretty well. I also don’t have to apply for anything because I am already here. All I need to do is to raise our restaurants popularity”, Kawamura answered while making their favorite sushi’s._

“ _Iinnaa. Tezuka also doesn’t need to study right? Since you are already a pro--”_

“ _Ya. I think that’s not the case”, Inui inserted._

“ _Huh? What do you mean Inui?”_

“ _There is an 89% probability that Tezuka was studying”_

“ _Really? Tezuka?”, asked Eiji and Oishi in unison._

“ _Sasuga golden pair”, Echizen whispered to himself,_ _smiling from the flare their golden pair still has_ _._

“ _Ah._ _S_ _u_ _manakat_ _t_ _a._ _I haven’t been able to tell you guys because I was so busy”, Tezuka answered._

“ _By the way senpai-tachi. Tezuka buchuo got law course”, Echizen informed._

“ _EHHH?! Law? Isn’t that, like, supppeerr hard buchuo?”, Momoshiro exclaimed._

“ _Fuussshhhuuu. Of course not, baka! It’s Tezuka buchuo”, Kaidoh shot back._

“ _Huuhh??! Nandato Mamushii??!!”, Momoshiro responded._

“ _Wanna get to it?? Huuh??!_ _”_

_And the two started bickering and headbutting again._

“ _Moouu futaritomo! Stop it”, Oishi stopped the two._

“ _Then I guess Echizen is currently studying too?”, Kawamura asked,_ _Oishi still trying to stop the two loudmouths on their group._

“ _Hai. English course”, Echizen answered and put a sushi in his mouth._

“ _Then Echizen, we’re_ _aibou’s_ _! I went to Math course”, Momoshiro said_ _proudly_ _._

“ _I know that Momo-senpai,_ _albeit still thinking how you passed_ _”, Echizen mused._

 _Momoshiro_ _headlocked and_ _laughed at their only kouhai who is still as cheeky as ever._

“ _So da, Kaidoh. You decided to accept the pro contract right?”, Inui asked._

“ _Hai. I’ve been thinking this past 3 years after I rejected it in high school, and decided to get it back again. Thankfully, the contract is still okay_ _for acceptance_ _”, Kaidoh answered._

“ _Well, now you are playing alongside Tezuka and ochibi since you have the same agency-nya”_

“ _Hai. Inui senpai, how about you?”, Kaidoh asked Inui, who is still in his usual posture, holding a book and always writing._

“ _Hmmm... I am doing good. The juice I have been experimenting ha_ _s_ _been pretty delicious”, Inui asnwered._

“ _J-juice??”, the other 6 asked in unison._

_Tezuka is still in his ever stoic demeanor, while Fuji has been silent all that time, which actually caught Echizen’s attention, not knowing they were talking about the juice that made them suffer way back._

“ _Yeah. Want to try it? I have brought each for you”, Inui said and handed them a bottle without_ _even_ _waiting for their response._

“ _I-inui...”_

“ _Gehh_ _”_

_When Echizen realized what Inui gave them, his face become distorted._

“ _Ah so da! Fuji-senpai, why don’t you taste it first?”, Echizen suggested._

“ _Right right”, agreed the others._

“ _Demooo, Fujiko has different gastronomic preference_ _from the norm_ _, so it might be delicious for him, but not for us”, Eiji said._

“ _Hmmm. Tashkani”, Oishi agreed._

“ _Fuji, is it o--- Fuji?”, Kawamura called._

“ _Fuji-senpai? Daijovu? You’ve been silent the whole time”, Momoshiro asked._

“ _H-huh? What? Did, did I miss something??”, Fuji asked._

_Everyone looked at each other when they noticed Fuji not being himself._

“ _So da. Fuji, you got photography right? Did you already applied for a company, or did a company scouted you?”_

“ _Oh. Uhmm. Actually, I have been held back a year”, Fuji said, or more like whispered, but nonetheless, everyone heard._

_The shock on their face was evident._

“ _Held back? Why??”, Eiji asked._

“ _Something happened 6 months ago, but don’t worry. Everything’s okay”, Fuji assured them and smiled, but actually, everyone noticed something has been bothering their tensai._

_......._

_After they ate, they decided to have karaoke, and as they were walking, Tezuka stopped._

“ _What is it, Tezuka buchuo?”, Kaidoh asked._

“ _Mina, I have something to tell you. To Fuji, particularly”, Tezuka said seriously that made everyone stop._

 _Fuji’s heartbeat suddenly shot up._ _He wanted-- excited to know, albeit he don’t know what Tezuka is going to tell them, to tell him. However, something inside him wanted to stop what Tezuka is going to say_

“ _Fuji”, Tezuka called._

_The tensai don’t know how to respond, or if he needed to, so he only stayed silent._

“ _*breathes deeply* Mina, whether or not you will accept me is your choice, but I will not run anymore. Fuji... I’m in love with you”, Tezuka said._

 _Everyone is silent, so silent that they can hear the rustling sound of the spring evening._ _The can of ponta Echizen was holding fell on the ground, creating a clank sound._

“ _T-tezuka.. You’re in love with Fujikooo??!”, Eiji suddenly asked, startling everyone._

“ _Tezuka”_

“ _Did it started in second year middle school?”, Inui asked, or he more like wanted to confirm it._

“ _Ah”, Tezuka answered briefly._

“ _Ehh??! Honto?? Inui senpai, you knew??”, Momoshiro asked the other bespectacled man._

“ _Ya. It’s just my hunch”_

“ _Mina, I’m sorry for saying this only now_ _because_ _I wanted all of us to win nationals together and focus on it before. If you don’t like me loving Fuji, then I’ll accept your criticisms”, Tezuka declared._

“ _I’m okay with it”_

“ _It doesn’t matter who you love, right?”_

“ _We can’t do anything about it”_

_They responded._

_Although Momoshiro and Kaidoh were a bit taken a back, they also agreed, and even thought_ _that_ _Tezuka and Fuji together is wonderful, because this is their buchuo and tensai we are talking about. And they don’t hate same sex relationships, they are just not in to it._

_Suddenly, that doubles pair from Shitenhouji crossed their minds, creating goosebumps in their skin._

“ _Fuji, what are you gonna do, huuhh?? Tezuka confessed to you-nyaaa”, Eiji teased the tensai as he walk towards him and put his hands around the shorter ones shoulder._

“ _Fuji senpai?”, Echizen called._

_Suddenly, Fuji turned his back on them._

‘ _I can’t show them’, Fuji thought, trying to subtly wipe the tears._

“ _I-i..”_

_The blue eyed beauty try to respond back, but his sob interrupts him._

“ _F-fuji”, Oishi called._

“ _I, I’m sorry”, Fuji cried._

_He can’t hold it anymore. He continued to say sorry while wiping his tears._

‘ _Tezuka, I love you too. But I can’t hurt you much more than this’, Fuji thought, hearing his heart shatter._

“ _T-tezuka, I’m so sorry. I can’t return your love”, Fuji continued._

“ _Fuji, it’s okay. I’m just saying it because I can’t keep it forever. We can still keep our relationship the way it used to be”, Tezuka responded gently._

‘ _No’_

“ _No! You don’t understand!”, Fuji suddenly shouted when he felt his emotions burst inside him._

_The others were taken back by the sudden raise of voice coming from their gentle tensai._

“ _O-oi Fuji. You don’t have to sho--”, Eiji was suddenly cut off when Fuji turned around, facing them._

‘ _I hate myself. I hate my body. I hate my condition. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it’_

“ _I hate it”, Fuji whispered._

“ _I hate it”, he whispered again._

_To Fuji, he was referring to himself, but to them, it’s different. They thought he meant about Tezuka’s feelings or confession._

“ _Oi Fuji! You’re going to far! Tezuka only confessed to you! You don’t have to accept it, but you also don’t have to hate it!”, Eiji exclaimed while Oishi tried to stop him from engaging towards the crying Fuji._

 _For Fuji who has been holding his condition, accompanied by the overwhelming emotions he is feeling, his legs suddenly trembled and he almost fell on the ground. This made Eiji stop_ _from thrashing in Oishi’s arms._

“ _I’m very sorry. I’m very sorry mina. I’m very sorry Tezuka, but..._ _b-but I h-_ _”, Fuji_ _immediately covered his mouth and nose with his right hand, cutting him from continuing what he is about to say._

_One, because his sob was strong enough to stop him from continuing, and two, because he felt a sensation slowly flowing down his nose. A sensation that he is very familiar._

_Slowly, he tried to stand upright, but still did not look at them._

_He knew that the moment he look, he would give in. He would run towards him, and he can’t do that. Not when h_ _e is like this._

 _The blue eyed beauty knows that what he is doing is hurting the man he love since 2_ _nd_ _year_ _middle school too._

‘ _What a cruel fate I am in’_ _,_ _he thought to himself._

 _He is also hurting h_ _is precious friends who can’t be replaced by others, but for him, it’s okay._

 _He just want to distance himself, prepare when it comes. He_ _knows he_ _is hurting them by not saying what is going on, but if he say it, they will still be hurt, especially he himself._

 _For Fuji who cherishes his relationship with them_ _and doesn’t want them to worry_ _about him_ _, he can’t fathom to see them hurt when his life goes away. He don’t want them to hate him, but it’s much better than seeing them in pain when the time comes._

“ _I.. I have to go”, without waiting for their respond, Fuji ran away,_ _covering swiping the blood from his nose the moment he turned his back._

 _The only thing he heard was his name being called as it slowly disipitated from the rain that_ _is_ _starti_ _ng_ _to pour._

_*end of flashback*_

\---

TezuFuji every1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, how is my writing style? Is it okay if it has more talking than narration? Also, if you happen to notice typos or broken sentences, please tell me so I can edit it. I don't actually review the chapter I make and If I have some drastic changes I want to do, I'll do it after I finish this whole story. For now, small edits will do. Thank you very much! And please leave a review if you want :)


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya goo. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 4**

That night, Fuji finally agreed to be in the hospital and receive stem cell transplant. However, Fuji’s condition was getting worse, so he is staying their until his second surgery will be performed, which is the bone marrow transplant. And it’s been almost 2 years since then.

He actually laughed at himself a month a month after that incident. He said he wanted to distance himself, but he contacted them. Hypocrite, was all Fuji could think of himself that time. He just can’t stop contacting them, and even though they did not respond, at least he still has something he can hold on to.

He put the bag down and sat on the shed where he’s been waiting the past 4 days. Like the usual, he messaged them that he already arrived. He arranged the dishes on the table, and he put the box on his lap.

Today, there are not much people since it’s been slowly getting cold. Fuji clutched his double-layered coat and waited.

.........

‘ _Is that child waiting for his friends again?’_ , the old lady thought.

For the past days, she has been observing Fuji. He would notice the beautiful,yet fragile-looking man take out his dishes and arrange them, then after 2 hours, put them back on the bag without even eating a single dish.

The old lady slowly approached Fuji and sat in front of him.

“G-good evening, ma’am”, Fuji greeted, surprised when she suddenly sat down in front of him.

“Hmmn. I see now child that you have been waiting for someone or your friends but didn’t show up, right?”

“Ma’am, have you been observing me?”, Fuji asked, suspicious of the old lady for knowing what he is doing.

“You’ve caught my eye the first time. You actually have a condition right?”, the old lady asked again.

Fuji was taken aback.

‘ _H-how did she know?’_ , he thought.

“Child, I can tell you are hurting from the way your expression is looking. If you want, I can be your company while you wait”, she offered and smiled.

Fuji was hesitant at first. She don’t know who this old lady is, but he don’t want to be alone, especially tonight. So he decided to just talk with her, albeit he didn’t tell her about his condition. Just what his been feeling that night.

‘ _His definitely breaking...’_ , the old lady thought while she observed Fuji talk about how awesome his friends and what they did when they were still in school. _‘Both_ _physic_ _ally... and_ _emotion_ _ally’,_ she noticed how Fuji’s voice tremble from time to time whenever he talks about them.

Suddenly, the old lady’s eye grew wide when blood dripped from Fuji’s nose.

“C-child..”, the old lady called. “Your nose”, she added.

Fuji reached out and saw blood on his fingers. He immediately searched for the tissue he always bring with him and wiped the blood away.

“That was unsightly of me”, Fuji said and smiled awkwardly.

However, Fuji suddenly feel pain creeping in his body. Starting from his joints, then spread entirely.

He immediately fell on the floor when the pain grew, clutching his arms tightly. He gritted his teeth and bit his lips to prevent his shout of cry. The old lady who was surprised, snapped out of it and immediately ran towards him.

“Child?? Child?! Do you have any medicine?! Shh now now. Stay with me child”, the old lady said while putting Fuji on her lap.

She can’t afford to let this blue eyed beauty lost consciousness. They are in the hill, and the people already left an hour ago.

“--one”

“What is it?”, she asked worriedly while looking through Fuji’s bag.

“Phone-mnghh.. Yuuta”, Fuji said and clenched his knees close to him even more.

The old lady then carefully laid Fuji on the floor and stood up to find his phone. When he spotted it, he opened the phone and stopped for a moment.

‘ _This must be those precious friends he is talking about’_ , she thought while looking at the phone wallpaper. It also did not pass by her sight spotting Fuji and a tall man looking at each other.

The old lady immediately went to contact and looked through it. When he saw the name Yuuta, she immediately called it and went back to Fuji.

[Aniki? What--]

{Hello? Is this Yuuta-kun?}, the old lady asked.

[Huh?? Yeah this is him. Who are you and why is aniki’s phone with--]

{There’s no time! Come here immediately! Your brother must be brought to the hos---}

Toot toot toot

The call suddenly cut off.

“Tsk!”, she mused and move her attention to the blue-eyed beauty.

“Ahhh!! Pleassee!! Stop it! It, it hurts!!”, Fuji shouted, not having the strength to hold his voice anymore.

The old lady couldn’t do anything but to continue caressing Fuji, trying to take away the pain even for a little bit. She already give Fuji his medication, and she is old.

She was about to leave and find a taxi when he heard someone shouting.

“Aniki!!!”

“Syusuke!”

“Over here!”, she shouted and raised her hands for them to see.

“Aniki!”, Yuuta ran and immediately carried Fuji out of there.

“Ma’am we’re very sorry about this. We will come back and pay you, but can you please bring all of his things to this hospital? We don’t have time, Syusuke needs to be there right now”, Yumiko said, immediately writing down the hospital address.

“Okay. Please take care”, the old lady said, worried of the young man.

“Thank you very much”, Yumiko bowed and then ran and followed Yuuta.

.........

“He is stable, for now. But we need to conduct the surgery immediately. Preferably, by the end of January next year”, the doctor said.

“Doctor, can this really save our son?”, Fuji’s mother, Yoshiko, asked, clutching the arms of her husband.

“Mrs. Fuji, I cannot say this will guaranty the total cure of Fuji-kun’s condition. However, if the operation is successful, we can assure you that his life will be extended, probably, 3-4 years”, the doctor informed.

“3.. 3-4 years? No! What if the operation is not successful?! What will happen?! MY son is so precious we don’t just need an extra 3-4 years of his life! No! Please doctor, you need to cure him”, she said, feeling the surge of emotion overwhelming her.

Fuji’s father just silently held his wife’s arms as she cried on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Fuji, Mr. Fuji. We will do our very best to save your son. This, I assure you”, the doctor said before he left.

After Yoshiko calmed down, both her and her husband went inside the room.

“Kaa-san, what did the doctor tell you?”, Yuuta asked instantly.

“It’s nothing my son. It’s just about the schedule of your aniki’s operation”, their father answered.

“When’s it gonna be?”, Yumiko asked this time, caressing Fuji’s hair carefully.

“They suggested it must be before February”

“Fe-february?? But tou-san, is it enough time?? We still haven’t found a bone marrow donor”, Yumiko responded, trying to suppress the panic that is slowly creeping out in her body.

“We can find a donor... Ya. We _will_ find one. We still have almost 2 months to prepare”, their father declared. He had already planted his resolve, and that is to not lose any of his children for as long as he lives.

“Don’t worry, Yuuta, Yumiko. Syusuke is strong. He will be cured”, Yoshiko said and went to their grocery to get food for dinner.

.........

Fuji watched as snow continue to fall outside the window. January has already arrived. And since that night with the old lady, he haven’t been outside his hospital room. When Fuji woke up the next day, the old woman arrived and gave them his belongings.

At first, the old lady asked them, saying about how can they trust her immediately with Fuji’s things, but Fuji knew he can trust the old lady. After that, she left and hoped for Fuji’s full recovery.

“—ji?? Fuji Syusuke?”

When Fuji heard his name, he instantly looked at the door and was surprised.

\---

Here it is!

https://www.deviantart.com/lovedreams/art/Tezuka-And-Fuji-401309437

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.. Who do you think it is?? Mehehe XD


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

“A-atobe? Yukimura and Sanada mo? What are you guys doing here?”, he asked.

“I injured my arm yesterday and decided to have it checked-up. Sanada came with me”, Yukimura answered.

“Ore-sama just happen to pass by them and decided to tag along”, Atobe added and displayed his usual grin.

Fuji chuckled at them. Remembering their days as rivals, comrades, and as friends.

“Gomen. It’s hard to stand up right now. You guys can take a sit if you want”, Fuji offered and gestured his hands towards the seats and couch.

“We thought we saw you because your door was half open, so we called your name”, Yukimura informed.

“Fuji, what are you doing here by the way?”, Sanada asked.

Fuji just looked outside the window before he answered.

“Well... I actually have an illness”, he said and smiled at them.

“Illness? Do you have fever?”, Sanada asked again.

“It’s.. it’s actually hard to tell you guys directly, but you can guess”, Fuji laughed a little.

“I have bruises on my body even though I am not beaten”, Fuji said and showed them his arms.

“I am always tired.. I have sometimes bleed in my nose and mouth.. I am getting weaker.. I am constantly having an enormous amount of pain from time to time.. I am in dire need of..... in dire need of bone marrow”, Fuji added.

Usually, Fuji doesn’t tell anyone anything about his worries so he won’t worry others. But right now, Fuji just want someone to talk to about what his been going through.

“I think you can guess by now my illness?”, Fuji asked.

The three just stayed silent, already know what Fuji is talking about. He smiled again and looked outside the window.

“Fuji, are you... still in contact with Tezuka and your other former members?”, Yukimura asked slowly.

Fuji flinched when he heard the name of the man he had always been thinking.

“Oh. Them? Y-yeah. All of us have actually been keeping in touch”, Fuji answered without looking at them.

Yukimura, Sanada, and Atobe looked at each other. It’s very obvious that Fuji and them haven’t been keeping in touch, or more like, _they_ haven’t kept in touch. They actually don’t know if it’s true, but they heard before that Tezuka confessed, and that Fuji rejected it badly.

They thought Fuji rejected Tezuka because he just doesn’t have feelings for the bespectacled man, but maybe that wasn’t the case.

“Fuji, is this the reason?”, Atobe asked.

Without asking what Atobe means, Fuji already knew what he meant by his question and looked at them and just smiled. Then suddenly, Fuji clutched his arm when he felt the pain showing again.

“I’m sorry, Yukimura, Atobe, Sanada, but can you call out the nurse?”, Fuji asked them, forgetting about the call button, and masking the pain with a smile. Which is futile because they already noticed that small action Fuji did.

“Okay. Well then, we will be on our way, Fuji-kun. We wish you full recovery, and... play with you again”, Yukimura said and adjusted his coat. The other two just nodded at him and left.

Before they fully closed the door, they heard Fuji shouted from the pain. When they finally closed it, Yukimura decided to run towards the nurse station, not only to inform them quickly, but also to not hear his friend’s cry of pain.

The other two did not walk for a moment and just listened to Fuji, waiting for Yukimura to come back. Although it is very faint because the room is close, they can still hear it. They might not be very close towards the former 2nd player of Seigaku, but they have interacted and talked more than enough for them to be called friends and worry of the tensai’s condition.

After Yukimura came back with two nurses tailing, they left.

“Atobe, are you sure we’ll just leave Fuji behind like that?”, Sanada asked.

“Ah. We can’t do anything. And we might be in the way if we stay longer”, Atobe answered.

“I wonder if his family already found a donor. It must be hard finding one”, Yukimura mused, clenching both his hands inside his coats pockets.

“If not, then ore-sama can donate”

Both Yukimura and Sanada stopped and were surprised by Atobe’s statement.

“What? I actually had leukemia when I was still a child you know. However, unlike Fuji, I have only experienced bleeding because they immediately operated me the moment my parents knew what the risk was. And I know plenty who would be willing”, Atobe explained.

“Knowing him, I bet he did not tell his family until they found out about it”, he added.

“Shouldn’t we tell Tezuka and the others? It’s obvious they haven’t been keeping in touch.. No.. Tezuka and the others are not keeping in touch with Fuji. And there’s no doubt they did not know about this”, Yukimura suggested, remembering the painful smile Fuji showed to them a while ago.

“Ya. We don’t have to”, Sanada said firmly.

“But why?? Fuji is clearly hurt, so we need to help him--”

“No. Sanada is right. Fuji decided not to tell them, so we mustn’t too. Besides, they need to figure this out themselves. Tezuka need to figure this out.”

“D-demo--”

“Yukimura”, Sanada called.

Yukimura stared at the man he’s been with. Loosing the battle, he looked down and clenched his fist.

“Don’t worry...”, Sanada said and put his hands on Yukimura’s lower back.

“If they will not, or if worst comes to worst, we will help. For now, let’s just leave this for them to figure out”, he added.

.........

“Tezuka buchuo, are you going back to Japan?”, Echizen asked.

“Echizen, why are you still calling me that?”, Tezuka asked back, not looking as he packed his stuff.

“It’s weird not to call you that. Besides, I will go with you”, Echizen declared.

Tezuka stopped packing and looked at their former echinen. Nothing much has changed for Echizen, aside from the fact that he is taller and a little bigger compared to before, he still acts the same. For Tezuka, he grew taller also, and now, his body is more toned and muscular.

“Nande?”, Tezuka asked.

“N-nande?? I just want to go back. And Kaidoh senpai already left yesterday ago. I also want to eat japanese food”, Echizen reasoned out.

Tezuka did not question any further. For the three of them who went pro, there is only one reason why they want to go back to Japan.

.........

“Eiji, have you replied to Fuji’s text messages or opened it”, Oishi asked.

They are at the fastfood chain they love way back in middle and high school.

“Hunyaa”, Eiji said and shook his head.

“*sigh* I actually am itching to open his messages. It’s been so long”, the former fukubuchuo of their team said.

“Demo, I still can’t forget what he did before. It was my first time seeing Tezuka that devastated by Fuji. And I’m most definitely hurt and angry to Fuji because it caused Tezuka to almost lose his game that season”, Eiji explained to Oishi, and also to himself.

He was angry at Fuji that time. But now he wanted to force himself to stay angry. Lately, he’s been having dreams of laughing together with Fuji. And every time, he woke up crying, so Oishi always hugs him.

And not only this has happened to him, but also to everyone else.

“Actually, I have replied to Fuji’s message once. A long time ago”, Oishi said.

“Ehhh??! You did? Not fair Oishi”, Eiji whined.

“I just--- oh! Inui’s here”, Oishi exclaimed and waved.

“Ya. Hisashiburi”, Inui greeted.

“You’re here! Na, Inui, did you open Fuji’s messages?”, Eiji asked.

“Ah. But it was a long time ago”, Inui answered and ordered a food.

“Ehhhhhh??? Unfaiiirrr”, Eiji whined again.

“Then, why don’t we open his message now? I’m actually missing him and feeling jerk right now”, Inui suggested.

The other two agreed with him. Although Fuji reacted that way, they shouldn’t get mad towards him like that. It was wrong of them, especially because Fuji still reach out to them.

The three of them fished out their phones and went to Fuji’s inbox.

“Woah. There are so many-nyaaa”, Eiji mused.

“Damn it! Now I feel really bad about not reading all his messages. He’s been sending us one even though we’ve been ignoring him”, Oishi said.

“Fujiko...”, Eiji whispered, tears now forming in his eyes.

“O-oi. Look at his latest messages”, Inui told them.

Oishi and Eiji followed and scrolled fast. When they found it, they read it.

“O-oishiii”, Eiji called, tears are now flowing down in his face.

“What does this mean? Na, Oishi, Inuii”, the red haired man continued.

“This message is the last one? It’s been almost 2 months since this was sent”, Inui checked.

“Toriaezu, we need to tell the others abo---”

*ring* *ring*

Oishi answered the call.

[Hello?? Oishi senpai?]

{Oh! Momo, nice timing. We actually have some--}

[Is it about Fuji senpai?]

{How do you know?}

[We are actually heading to the hill]

{Who’s with you?}

[Taka-san. We saw each other. He too is planning on heading their]

{Actually we are too. We’ll be there}

Oishi ended the call and they immediately stood up and left the place.

\--

TezuFuji!

PS. If you know the original fanart of this one, please please pleeaseee let me know. Thank you very much!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very very sorryy!! It's been a while since my last update. I had a breakdown because of class matters so please forgive me.. It's soooo hard having online classes. Video shooting is what really makes it difficult because I don't have a phone, like, since January, so I can't shoot videos. Not to mention, things like BP apparatus, injections, etc. are hard to get because mine was left on our school dormitory. Some deadlines are already 2 months due and its been getting to me. Anyways, rest assured that I'll really finish this story. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT <3 :D
> 
> Again, sorry for any typos, wrong grammars, and writing style.

“Hmmm. So Kaidoh senpai also thought the same thing”, Echizen said as he and Tezuka walk towards Kaidoh who is by the tree looking at the view in front.

“E-echizen, buchuo”, Kaidoh mused, surprised when Tezuka and Echizen arrived.

“Senpai, did you also read Fuji senpai’s messages?”, Echizen asked, solemnly looking at the view too.

“Hmn”

“If I wasn’t so bu--”

“Tezuka buchuo! Mamushi and Echizen too!”

The three pros immediately looked behind them when they heard a very familiar voice.

“M-momo senpai!”, Echizen called.

And not only Momoshiro arrived, the rest of the former Seigaku regulars too.

‘ _Mina’_ , Tezuka thought.

“Naanda? I guess we all thought the same thing, senpai tachi”, Echizen said and grinned at them.

*silence*

“When did you arrive?”, Oishi asked.

“Oh. Buchuo and I arrived early this morning. Kaidoh senpai left a day prior”

“W-well. Are you here also because of Fuji’s message?”, Eiji asked them.

“Heehh. So Kikumaru senpai isn’t angry at Fuji senpai anymore?”, Echizen teased the red-haired man.

“Echizen, I guess you too since you’ve been talking a lot”, Inui retorted.

“C-chee”, Echizen mused and pulled his cap down, realizing that he, in fact, have been talking a lot this whole time.

“So you are that child’s _precious_ friends”

All of them looked behind when they heard an old lady’s voice.

“Obasan, what do you mean by that?”, Kawamura asked.

“You know...”, the old lady continued without answering the question asked. “He caught my eye the first he went here”, she added.

“Huh?”

“He had this woe but excited and happy look on”, the old lady continued and walked towards the rail on the cliff and rested her arms.

It’s already past 3 in the afternoon. It’s cold since it’s still winter, but not too cold that they can’t stand it.

They looked at each other, contemplating about what to do, but stayed where they are and just listened.

“At first, he was looking like that, and I was just observing him”

“Anoo, can I ask why are you observing him?”, Oishi asked.

The old lady looked at them and then looked back at the view.

“I don’t know. Maybe because of his expression?”, the old lady answered.

“I was just looking at him because of his expression at first. I approached and told him to step away from the shed for a moment because I am going to clean it. After that, I allowed him to step in...

Later, I saw him excitedly take out containers of food and arranged it on that table”, the old lady explained, without even pointing to the table since there is only 1 table.

“I was just looking at him, who looks excited. But then no one showed up”, the old lady said, dragging the last 4 words as she slowly turn her back and look at them.

“W-we were busy”, Eiji reasoned out, but clearly just trying to hide his guilt.

“Oh. I didn’t say you are not busy”, the old lady said and smiled apologetically at them.

“But you know, he came back again the next day. Same expression. But this time, different quality”, the old lady added and looked at the snow flake that landed on her hands.

Slowly, her expression turned to a sorrowful one and again, turned her back towards them.

“Did you know he came here every night for five days?”, she asked, not even expecting for them to answer.

“F-five days!?”, Momoshiro mused in shock.

“You didn’t even know? I’m very sure he sends you a message everyday informing about seeing all of you...

He really is right. You didn’t even see his message, or you just read it this day. Maybe yesterday”, the old lady responded.

“For five days, he comes here. Same routine. He prepares containers of food in that table and arrange them 5 minutes before 7...

I really pitied him. I want to accompany him while he wait for you children to arrive. He would look at his phone, wait for 2 hours, and then with a sad smile on his face, he would close the dishes and put it back in his bag”

*silence*

The former Seigaku players can only listen to the old lady telling them what happened while they clench their fists because of guilt. No. To be exact, it’s like the old lady is telling them what have they done, not what happened.

“I would always see him look at something in a box before he leaves. The fifth day he came, I approached him”, the old lady continued.

“The color of his skin was porcelain-like the first time I saw him, but when I approached him the second time, it’s pale. Too pale actually...

I thought it was just my eyesight playing me, but it was exactly like that. Everyday, he’s getting paler and thinner, that’s why I approached him that time”, the old lady paused for a moment and just stared at the lights of the buildings in front of them.

Eiji clenched Oishi’s coat sleeve and covered his mouth to suppress a sob, which made the others hang their head low, except for some who continued to stare at the old lady.

“Whenever he talked about all of you, he had this very happy expression. He would talk about your first meetings. Your tournaments, camps, and other things which he had spent with you...

Then he talked about what happened almost 2 years ago”

“2 years ago?”

The old lady nodded and looked at them again.

“When you confessed”, she said and stared at Tezuka.

“W-wait. How did you know about that?”, Kaidoh asked.

“He didn’t exactly tell me what happened. It’s that he was feeling very bad and guilty for rejecting the man he loved for.... for 11 years”, the old lady answered.

“E-eleven years??”, Echizen mused in surprised.

“11 years... that would go back... to 2nd year middle school”, Inui calculated and pushed his glasses, hiding his emotions and guilt.

“I don’t know what exactly happened, but I’ll ask this. Did you know the reason why he did what he did?”, she asked, looking at them one by one.

When no one answered her, she continued.

“At some point, he is also wrong for not telling you about the reason and just ran off, but you have known each other for several years already. Maybe he was worried about something. And I assume he continued communicating with you all but you just ignored him...

Then again, I can’t blame you since you have different lives to live and, maybe because you were just busy”, she said and turned her back, again.

“But that time, he might just want to see you because he missed all of you, and yes it might be true, but there is also desperation in his eyes...

He wasn’t able to continue his talk about you all because...”, she stopped.

They looked at the old lady, waiting for her to continue.

“Because something happened”

“What happened? Obasan, can you please tell us?”, Oishi pleaded.

“He had leukemia. And I would guess it’s already almost stage 4 at that time”, she said seriously.

“L-... Leukemia? Fuji had leukemia?”

All there eyes were wide and shocked. They weren’t able to move their body. The cold of the night which they can bare, suddenly become unbearable to them.

“He didn’t tell me anything about what he is feeling all the time, or what illness he had. He was just suddenly in pain, bleeding, and when I approached him, that’s when I notice small patch-like bruises on his arms. Thankfully, he brought medicine with him and his brother arrived immediately after I called”, the old lady explained.

“O-oishii”, Eiji called, suddenly embraced the stunned Oishi, and cried.

“Chikuso!”, Momoshiro and Kaidoh mused in unison.

“Can I ask a question?”, Tezuka said while head hanging down.

Without waiting for the old lady’s respond, he proceeded.

“How did you know about his illness? You told us that he didn’t tell you”

“My child, I was once a doctor. But of course, there will come a time where you will retire”, she answered.

“Then, how did you know it was me?”, this time, Tezuka looked at her straight in the eyes.

The old lady smiled at him.

“Pictures. If I wasn’t wrong, it was a group picture of your high school graduation, which I assume, is your last picture as complete together. It was his phone wallpaper, and in there, I saw the two of you looking at each other”, she answered, remembering what she saw.

Tezuka smiled, reminiscing about that one spring day, which actually is one of the most memorable day for him.

“I-is Fuji senpai al-already...”, Echizen asked, but wasn’t able to continue, or more factly, don’t want to continue or even think about it and just clenched his bag tightly.

“I don’t know. The day after that was the last day I saw him. I didn’t visit again because it would only give me pain, and I’m old already. He was awake, but already very weak and his complexion’s very pale, which made the bruises in his body more visible. If you want to check, you can check him at xx Hospital, room #229”, she answered and started walking.

But she stopped and turned around.

“Here..”, she handed something to Tezuka. “It was one of the things inside the box he always looks at before he leaves. He said it is very important to him and was supposed to be his surprise gift to you all”, she added.

“Then why is this with you?”

The old lady smiled and looked at them one by one.

“When he talked about all of you, he looked very happy and believes you will arrive. I believed in him, so I believed the precious friends he talked about will show up here someday”

After she told them that, she turned her back and walked away, leaving them in silence. Without talking, they adjusted their coats and bags and ran.

“Sorry Tezuka, I left my car”, without even waiting for a response, Inui got inside Tezuka’s car, with Echizen following suit.

Kawamura, like Inui, also left his and went to Oishi and Eiji’s.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh went to their motorcycles and followed the two cars ahead of them.

Tezuka looked at his left hand in the steering wheel which holds the thing she gave, and saw a keychain. He saw _that_ group picture they took, and then turned it around. Its a picture of both him and Fuji, smiling. The other two in his car just looked at him as he clenched the steering wheel tightly and fasten the speed of their car.

“ _Fuji...”_

_\----_

Btw, I inserted a picture of TezuFuji on each chapter. If you would like, you can check them:)

A little SPG TezuFuji!!

https://www.facebook.com/TezukaFuji-63449073333/photos/ms.c.eJxlzMERADEIQtGOdhCM0f4b28kVr28~_BOKAJQB3WsovnhQ4ILmkXXTksn6yvTnlUumrGm86lqzVwBohrFH4j6jX~;B1hNUk~-.bps.a.63449548333/10150263000798334/


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Still there? I am almost not here XD For those still waiting, I am very sorry because my health have deteriorated. I almost broke my mental health because of stress. All this online class thingy is very hard for my course, and I don't have any cellphone in me. Anyways, here is your next chapter. Merry Christmas everyone! Keep safe!
> 
> Reminder: I'll never abandon this story. 

**Chapter 7**

“Hayaku hayakuuu!!”, Eiji motioned the others as they ran towards the hospital.

Running to the reception area and after knowing what room their former teammate is in, no thinking twice, they dashed towards the floor of the room. Not even thinking of taking an elevator and used the stairs.

“Hooohh. It’s not fit to the situation, but I am really thankful I played tennis. I’m still healthy as ever.”, Momoshiro commented as they ascended the stairs, trying to shake off the heavy atmosphere hanging above them.

“Senpai, are you already old?”, mocked Echizen.

“Huuhh?! Oi Echizen, you do realize I am still 22 right?”

“Hai. But the way you talk is the way old people talk.”, Echizen answered.

“Heh.”

When they finally got to the floor, it dawned on them that Fuji really is a patient of a cancer disease. The floor they are in is where cancer patient are placed, or those who are in critical condition.

“Hey. Who remember what room number Fuji is?”, asked Oishi.

“229!”, the others said in unison, which surprised Oishi, and even Tezuka, a little.

When they arrived in front of the room, the door was half open. All of them was standing still, watching the scene in front of them.

3 nurses surround the bed, and a doctor was talking to Fuji’s parents, which they are already familiar with.

“Oh, so you arrived.”

All of their heads bobbed to their left when someone spoke.

“Yuuta-kun.”, Kawamura mused.

“Great to see you here after all the attempts my aniki did.”, Yuuta said blankly to them. No sarcastic or angry tone, not disrespectful, just plain blank.

After Yuuta bowed to them, he went straight inside the room. Their sister, which came after him, smile politely to them.

“It’s good to see you again.”, she said gently. Some of them looked away, not taking the guilt and the kindness Yumiko showed to them.

It was much better how Yuuta showed hostility since they deserved it, but the kindness that their sister showed was so genuine, it hurts.

“G-great to see you too, Yumiko-san”, they greeted and bowed to her.

Yumiko just smiled at them and watched what’s happening inside. She did not move where she was standing, which made them look at each other.

“Oh! If you guys wanted to go inside, please do so. I’ll… stay here for a moment.”, she said, still not moving her eyes from the room.

“It’s okay, Yumiko-san.”, Tezuka said.

Silenec filled the air around them as they watched silently.

“You’re curious why I stayed here and not go inside, right?”, she asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

They did not answer and simply looked at her.

“To be honest, I still can’t accept what’s happening to Syusuke. I mean, he is so kind and gentle you know. Why did this happen to him?”, she said smilingly. But it was clearly evident that her smile was not made of happiness, sadness and sorrow was all over her smiling face.

“We’re very sorry for what we did to Fuji. We didn’t know. And even so, it’s still not nice that we ignore him all this time. We... we’re very sorry, Yumiko-chan.”, Eiji said, his head hanging low as tears filled his eyes. Guilty was crawling all over his body. “I was supposed to be his best friend and understand him, yet I was the first one that got mad and ignored him. I’m not a good friend. I don’t deserve to be called Fuji’s best friend.”, he continued and cried. Oishi, who was on the verge of crying too, consoled his partner.

Yumiko just smiled at them.

“I don’t mean to cause you guilt, but if you actually showed, his health might’ve improved.”, she replied.

“Why do you think so?”, Oishi asked curiously, handing Eiji a handkerchief.

“Actually, sometime on the first week of January, 3 of your friends were here. We can really see in Syusuke’s eyes that he was happy some of your friends from high school visited, even if it was only a coincidence.”, she answered.

“Friends? May I ask who you are pertaining to?”, Inui asked this time.

“If I am not mistaken, I think was---”

“Ore-sama.”

Before Yumiko can finish her sentence, someone continued, which stunned the former members of Seigaku TC. All of them turned around and saw 3 of their friends and at the same time, rivals from long ago.

“Atobe, Sanada, Yukimura! It was you guys?”, Oishi said.

“The monkey king.”, Echizen mused to himself, to which only Momoshiro and Kaidoh heard and chuckled.

“Heh! Took you long enough to visit an old and sick comrade and friend.”, Atobe said, smiling mockingly at them.

“Good to see you too, Atobe”, Tezuka replied, ignoring his mockery. “Sanada and Yukimura too.”, he bowed a little.

“It’s good to see you all too”, Yukimura smiled. Sanada just looked at Tezuka, acknowledging an old rival, and nodded.

“Well, there goes our plan of dragging you all back here.”, Atobe said, dramatically shrugging and sighing.

“What do you mean?”, Kawamura asked, finally talking, taking his mind out of the fact that he was much closer to where Fuji was since he remained in their restaurant.

“It’s just hard seeing him like that you know. We actually came back thrice or four times, I don’t know, after our first visit.”, Yukimura answered the question. “And every time, we came back, he looks happy, but we already know what makes him even happier.”

“And don’t you think we didn’t know about how you all ignored everything. He didn’t tell us, but it was obvious, and we heard about what triggered it all. Don’t you think you are being too cruel to him?”, Atobe scolded, actually looking a little angry, which surprised them, but did not protest since they obviously know what mistake they did.

No one said anything, even Tezuka. Before the air got tenser, Yumiko called out to them and gestured inside.

“Why don’t we get inside? The nurses and doctor already left.”, she informed and smiled.

“Is it okay for us to go? We did something to Fuji-senpai and--”

Echizen was cut off when Yumiko raised her hands.

“Please. I know you have your reasons, whether it be little or big. Just forget what you did. I know my brother will.”, she said and went inside.

Tezuka looked at the other 3. They only looked back.

“You guys first since you are much closer to Fuji.”, Yukimura said after a second of silence.

Eiji took a deep breath and walked inside first, which was followed by the rest.

\--

Here's a very beautiful wedding fanart of our perfect pair!

https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ep_O81cUcAI-Vh9?format=jpg&name=large


End file.
